


A Nonreaction

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and James talk about his reaction (or lack thereof) to Sirius and Remus’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nonreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank for the prompt "Remus and James."

Remus wasn’t sure what he expected when Sirius told James about them. He’d been afraid his friend would react with disgust although Sirius assured him that was highly unlikely, seeing as James knew that Sirius was gay. James wouldn’t care who his best friends were sleeping with, even if it was with each other. But when Sirius told his best mate about his relationship with Remus something remarkable happened: nothing. Remus thought at least that James would want to have a few words with him, if only to say that it didn’t matter. Instead they went on as usual. That morning they dressed (James made no more effort to hide from Remus’s view than normal), ate, joked, and complained about classes. It was all so… ordinary.

It wasn’t until Remus and James had a free period (Peter and Sirius were in Divination, God help them) that they actually talked. Unable to take it anymore, Remus turned to James.

“I thought you’d say something.” He said as they walked to the library. It wasn’t usually an area that James visited, at least not since he succeeded in becoming an Animagus, but as they approached their last year at Hogwarts and, consequently, their N.E.W.T.s everyone was visiting the library more frequently.

“About what?” James asked, oblivious. Then, a split second later. “Oh, that. Well, I don’t see what there is to say other than congratulations. I was wondering when you two would see reason.”

Remus’s jaw dropped for a moment before he recovered. “You knew?”

“I guessed. Honestly, Sirius was not vague at all about who he was pining for. I thought he would never shut up.”

Remus stopped himself from commenting on the irony of that statement coming from James. “So that’s it?” He asked.

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Why? What did you think I'd say?”

“To be honest, something along the lines of ‘if you break his heart I will try out my best hex on you.'”

James laughed. “Oh no, I told Sirius that.”

Remus choked.


End file.
